logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network/On-Screen Watermarks
1992–2004 CN.png|Onscreen bug from 1992-2004 Cartoon Network on screen logo top 2000.jpeg|The 1992-2005 onscreen bug at the top of the screen (used outside of the US) Hqdefault (43).jpg|Onscreen European bug used during Easter OnScreenBug1992-2004Online1998version.PNG|Onscreen bug 1998-2004 website version Logo valentines CNPoland.jpg|European onscreen bug for Valentine's Day (2000) OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionArgentina.PNG|Onscreen website in Argentina 2000-2004 OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionGeneralLatinAmerica.PNG|General Latin America website bug nimbus-image-1436302331462.png|Onscreen website in Mexico 2000-2004 OnScreenBug2003Birthday10.PNG|Onscreen bug CN's 10th birthday version (2003, Latin America) S01E03_l_The_Way_It_All_Began_l_Fantastic_Four_1967_Cartoon.mp4_000843480.jpg|Onscreen Australian website bug (1999-2004) Cartoonnetwork-plus1.jpg|Cartoon Network +1 bug Cartoon Network UK Screen Bug 2004.jpeg|Onscreen bug used in the UK (200?-2004) CNcombr.png|Onscreen Brazilian bug Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest logo.png|Onscreen bug used for the Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest in 2002 2004–2010 CN2004Bug.png|Onscreen bug used from 2004 to 2007. OnscreenID EuropeCN.jpg|Onscreen alternative European bug (Top-right corner, (2004-2010) plus.JPG|logo with plus (20??-20??) Bubbles_with_a_cone_on_her_mouth.jpg|Onscreen alternative European bug (Bottom-right corner 200?-2010?) Duel Personality (1966).jpg|Onscreen bugs used from 2008-2011 (outside the US) OnScreenBug2005-2010,2011-2012.PNG|Onscreen Bug in Latin America (2005-2010, 2011-2012) OnScreenBugSummer2005.PNG|Onscreen Bug Used during Cartoon Network Summer 2005. CN-Byline-Christmas2005.png|Onscreen bug used in Winter 2005 CartoonNetwork-ChristmasCirca2008.PNG|Extremely rare international logo with a Christmas Hat (Mid 2000s) Cartoon Network Taiwan000001666.jpg|Onscreen bug for Taiwan (2005-2011) 06002.jpg|Onscreen Japanese bug 06007.jpg|Alternate onscreen Japanese bug Smile (21).jpg|Transparent Japanese onscreen bug vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h16m08s166.png|Onscreen bug used for CartoonNetwork.com and Cartoon Network Podcast videos from the mid-2000s to 2009. A blue version was used on the 2005 Cartoon Network Summer Kickoff preview special. Cartoon Network in South Korea.jpg|Onscreen bug for South Korea (2006-2011) vlcsnap-2012-07-27-00h56m41s42.png|On-screen bug variation used for Chowder: Gazpacho Stands Up on December 14, 2007. The logo position was matched to the bug used on premiere Chowdercnlogos.jpg|An example of on-screen bug overlap on later reruns of aforementioned presentation. OnScreenBugFall2007.PNG|Onscreen Bug used in Thursday Nights in March-May 2008 CN-08.png|On-screen bug used from July 2008 to 2009 CN-Marathon-08.jpg|On-screen bug used for Marathons from July 2008 to 2009 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2008-NewEpisode.PNG|On-screen bug used for New Episodes from July 2008 to 2009 OnScreen2008-09Premiere.png|Onscreen variant used in Movie and Cartoon Premieres like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Movie: Destination Imagination (2008) 9QyghF1368847472.jpg|Onscreen bug used in December 2008. U15309691096549 3.png|Onscreen bug used only in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-NewEpisode.PNG|Onscreen bug used for new episodes in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used only in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD-NewEpisode.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used for New Episodes in Late 2009-May 2010 vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h53m02s57.png|Onscreen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from October 2009 to May 28, 2010 OnScreenBugEarly2010Variant.PNG|Updated European bug used in Late 2009-2010 2016-11-17.png|Used for New Years 2009 Goat.jpg|Textless onscreen bug (Korea?, 200?) Cnhd.jpg|Onscreen Star Wars-themed HD bug SmartSelect_20180628-231432_Samsung Internet.jpg|Cartoonnetwork.com website screen bug during Pokemon Chronicles (2006) Haroldquasardefault.jpg|Onscreen bug used for marathons (200?) 2010–present Hikeeba.png|SD On-screen bug used from May 2010 and September 2017 CN2010Bug.png|HD On-screen bug since October 2017 Underthebag.png|SD On-screen bug for New Episodes used from May 2010 to February 2017 CNBug2010rare.png|On-screen bug used on the top right. Cartoon network USA - 20th anniversary.jpg|Onscreen bug for the network's 20th birthday CNES onscreen.jpg|Onscreen Spanish bug used from 2010 to 2015 Cartoon Network Arabia bug, bottom.JPG|Onscreen bug in the Middle East (seen at the bottom, pre-widescreen transition) Cartoon Network Arabia bug top.JPG|Onscreen bug in the Middle East (seen at the top, after widescreen transition) Cartoon Network HD Special bug.png|HD bug used for TV specials from May 2010 to May 2013 Marathon 2010-2013.png|HD bug used for Marathons from May 2010 to May 2013 New Series 2010-2013.png|HD bug used for New Series from May 2010 to May 2013 Season Premeire 2010-2013.png|HD bug used for Season Premieres from May 2010 to May 2013 New Episode 2010-2013 bug.png|HD bug used for New Episodes from May 2010 to May 2013 Up next 2010-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2010 to 2013 Up next 2012-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2012 to 2013 Up next Check It 3.0.png|Up next banner used from 2013 to 2016 Up Next (Yoursday).png|Up next banner used during Yoursday from April to June 2016 Up Next 2016.png|Up next banner used from 2016 to present Up Next (France).png|Up next banner used in France vlcsnap-2012-09-05-16h14m01s213.png|Original transparent on-screen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from May 29, 2010 to Early 2012 Steven U.jpg|Onscreen bug for Taiwan (2011-onwards) Cartoon Network Korea onsrceen bug (with Nerf logo).PNG|Onscreen used in Korea (seen with the Nerf logo for a commercial by Hasbro) Bug-cartoonnetwork-600x336.png|Onscreen bug used from May 2013 to September 2017 Bumpers del 20 Cumpleaño de Cartoon Network Parte 3.jpg|Onscreen bug for Latin America's 20th birthday (2013) Cartoon Network UK 20th Birthday RegularCapital.jpg|Onscreen bug for the UK's 20th birthday (2013) New Season bug.png|Bug used for the Season 3 premiere of The Amazing World of Gumball CNPT onscreen.jpg|Onscreen Portuguese bug used from 2014 to 2015 Stop Bullying, Speak Up Week bug .png|The Stop Bullying Speak Up campaign bug with the New Episode banner CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2013-Present-NewSeries.PNG|Bug used for New Series from May 2013 to November 2015 New Episode 2013-2015 bug.png|Bug used for New Episodes from May 2013 to January 2016 CN France srceen bug.PNG|Bug used in France (2015) with the Comedie Show bug Maxresdefault (47).jpg|Onscreen HD feed bug without the current logo World Premiere bug.jpg|Bug used for the Regular Show: The Movie premiere Lego Day bug.jpg|Bug used for the Lego Day event in December 2015 Yellow New Episode bug.jpg|Bug used for non-''Yoursday'' New Episode premieres since November 2015 Yellow New Series bug.jpg|Bug used for New Series since November 2015 Yellow Special bug.jpg|Bug used for non-''Yoursday'' TV Specials since November 2015 Yellow Premiere bug.png|Bug used for movie premieres since November 2015 Top 50 bug.png|Bug used for the Top 50 Episodes of 2015 event CN bug (Hulu).png|Used when viewing episodes on Hulu CN Asia Laughternoons New Episodes Bug.png|Bug used in Asia during the Laughternoons promos Final Chapter bug.png|Bug used for the final two chapters of Over The Garden Wall Yoursday bug (Not folded).png|Bug used for Yoursday as it appears at the beginning of programming Yoursday bug (Folded).png|Bug used for Yoursday as it appears for the duration of the episode Yoursday New Episode bug (Not folded).png|Bug used for New Episodes during Yoursday as it appears at the beginning of programming Yoursday New Episode bug (Folded).png|Bug used for New Episodes during Yoursday as it appears for the duration of the episode 1463519987289.png|Bug used for new episode premieres in France Stevies.jpg|CN HD bug badly positioned Swordsday bug (Not folded).png|Bug used for the Swordsday event on October 20, 2016 as it appears at the beginning of programming Swordsday bug (Folded).png|Bug used for the Swordsday event on October 20, 2016 as it appears for the duration of the episode Russia Winter 2016 Screen Bug.png|Bug used in Russia and the UK for winter 2016 CNPTChristmas.jpg|Onscreen Portuguese bug used during the Christmas period (2016) New Bug.png|A generic "new" bug used for Adventure Time, PPG (2016) and Uncle Grandpa in 2017. 16467175 1344823588910374 846890566 n.png|Onscreen bug for the HD feed of CN Hindi (a Hindi feed targeted for the Middle East crowd) 2017 CNRussia newlogo2017.jpg|Bug used in Russia and Bulgaria (January 2017) CNRussia newepisodelogo2017.jpg|Bug used for new episodes in Russia and Bulgaria (January 2017) CNplus1.jpg|Cartoon Network +1 onscreen bug used in Italy Cartoon Network Lego Days.jpg|Onscreen bug for the temporary LEGO-themed channel, Cartoon Network Lego Days (February 2017) Maxresdefault (40).jpg|New HD feed bug used in Eastern Europe (February 2017) Screenshot 2017-03-15 at 10.03.01 AM.png|After Party bug (2011?) Sub_262.png|Bug used for New Episodes on the NEW NEW NEW NEW block in 2017. Hahattt.png|Technical error where the Adult Swim bug is still visible even after the block has already ended for the night, with the CN bug overlapping Image2222222224.jpg|Onscreen yellow Marathon bug for the Portuguese feed (2017) ImageFug5.jpg|Onscreen blue Marathon bug for the Portuguese feed (2017) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-23h48m16s028.png|CN HD UK NEW logo (2017) new show ok ko.png|On screen bug for new shows in 2017. new new new new.png|New Episodes bug for the NEW NEW NEW NEW block at the beginning of new episodes in 2017. Uncra Po.jpg|Onscreen New (Nowość) bug used in Poland OATMEAL.jpg|Onscreen New (Nieuw) bug used in the Netherlands Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-04h37m04s178.png|Onscreen Special bug used for Halloween (2017) 000510390.jpg|Onscreen New bug used for the MENA feed Continuity.jpg|Cartoon Network +1 onscreen bug used in the UK (2014-2017) Def.jpg|CN +1 onscreen bug (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-10-11-22h27m49s951.png|Onscreen premiere bug used in Brazil Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-21h13m31s800.png|Onscreen New Episode bug used in Brazil Onscreen bug in Southeast Asia (Seen at the top).png|Onscreen Bug in Southeast Asia Untitled7.png|Onscreen Bug in Latin America Untitled40.png|Onscreen premiere And New Episode bug used in Latin America (2012-2014) cartoon_network_LA_NEW_2015.png|Onscreen New Episode bug used in Latin Amcrica Cartoon Network Russia 2017 winter.png|Bug used in Russia for winter 2017 CN 2017 UK Winter Bug.jpg|Bug used in UK for winter 2017 Untitled30.png|Onscreen premiere bug used in Latin America (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-05-16h39m31s114.png|Bug used in Russia and Bulgaria for winter New episodes (december 2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-05-20h47m06s772.png|Cartoon Network HD onscreen bug used in the italy vlcsnap-2017-12-07-20h11m00s750.png|Cartoon Network HD onscreen bug used in Latin America (2013-2014) Cartoon Network App Bug on Old Shows.jpg|Onscreen bug on the CN app used for older shows in 4:3 Maxresdefault222.jpg|Onscreen Christmas bug used in South Korea vlcsnap-2017-12-11-22h11m17s874.png|Cartoon Network HD Onscreen Bug used for the MENA feed Especial Navideño000019122.jpg|Onscreen bug used in Latin America for shorts premiering before commercials 767316 122 preview.jpg|Onscreen New Episode bug used in Southeast Asia. Villainous Orientation Videos For Villains The Lost Cases of Elmore.png|Onscreen bug used on CartoonNetworkla.com videos CNLA25.gif|Logo Morphing through eras during its 25th Anniversary in Latin America MostKnownUnknown.png|Onscreen "New" bug (2018) Tumblr inline p2btjhYtBk1vu9vt7 1280.png|Onscreen "Sneak Peek" bug (2018) UnknownASl.png|Onscreen "New Show" bug (2018) PINK.png|Onscreen "Special" bug (2018) BoxblamBAlb.jpg|Earth Day 2018 (Latin America) Screenshot 2018-04-25 at 18.38.18.png|Used on Cartoon Network Latin America YouTube channel On Live 32503676 1743799242353726 5992060714628415488 n.png|Onscreen bug used in Turkey (2018) 35842511 1795907327142917 217407447772430336 n.png|Onscreen bug used in Southeast Asia (2018) 1080p 30fp000050711.jpg|Onscreen bug used for India's HD feed (2018) 36656101 1817820444951605 3698681176521703424 n.png|Onscreen bug used for the Summer Camp Island weekend takeover (2018) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Special logos